Harry Potter
' 'Harry Potter er den vanligste mini-figuren i LEGO Harry Potter-universet. Figuren ligner, og er basert på Harry Potter i Harry Potter-filmene som spilles av skuespilleren Daniel Radcliffe. Harry har de samme brillene, det samme lyn-arret i pannen, og det svarte håret. LEGO-figuren Harry Potter er å finne i alle LEGO-settene av serien, og i spillene LEGO Harry Potter: År 1-4 og 1-5 . Settene 4865 Dette er et lite sett , men likevel spesiell. Her er Harry i Den forbudte skogen og "overgir" seg til fyrst Voldemort. Dette er altså fra Harry Potter og Dødstalismanene del II, da Harry "dør". 4866 Nå går vi til Harry Potter og Fangen fra Azkaban og Fnattbussen. Harry går ombord på den lilla, treetasjes, magiske bussen etter å ha rømt fra Dumlingene. 4842 I sett nummer 4842 får du med Harry og noen andre elever og ansatte ved Galtvort. Denne pakken er altså Galtvort høyere skole for hekseri og trolldom. I denne "scenen" er Harry Potter i kamp mot fyrst Voldemort, mens McSnurp og Pirrevimp prøver å holde alt under kontroll i borgen, og desperantene herjer rundt utenfor skolen. 4867 Dette settet hører til sett 4842. Det er fordi dette er inngangen til Galtvort-borgen. Her er Harry i full Galtvort-uniform. 4736 Her er det slutten på Harry Potter og Mysteriekammeret det snakkes om. Dette er når Harry gir husnissen Noldus en sokk slik at han blir en fri nisse. Settet kan passe sammen med 4842 og 4867 siden det er en liten del av Galtvort. 4737 Nå går vi til emnet sport. I dette settet får du Harry med Griffings rumpeldunk-uniform og hans sopelime Nimbus 2000 . Her er det Griffing vs. Smygard! 4738 Harry, Ronny og Hermine er på besøk med sin gode venn Gygrid. Utenfor står kjempeedderkoppen Argarapp. Her er det snakk om Gygrids hytte litt utenfor Den forbudte skogen. 4840 Dette settet fåregår ved Ronny Wiltersens hus, Hiet, når dødseterne Bellatrix DeMons og Fenris Vargar stormer inn på Wiltersenes eiendom. 4841 Har du settene 4842, 4867, 4865, 4736, 4737, 4738 og dette, har du alt som trengs for å få hele Galtvort og naturen utenfor der. Dette settet er hentet fra to av Harry Potter-filmene/bøkene; nemlig Harry Potter og Mysteriekammeret og Halvblodsprinsen. Harry og Ronny flyr i den lyseblå Ford Angeliaen mens den røde Galtvortekspressen tuter avgårde på skinnene. Grunnen til at det er fra Mysteriekammeret 'og 'Halvblodsprinsen er at Ford Angeliaen er der, pluss at Lulla Lunekjær er i toget med svinnsmygg-brillene fra bladet Kleggen på. 10217 Dette er settet som fåregår i Diagonallmenningen, en handlegate fullstappet med butikker der du får kjøpt skoleutstyr, rumpeldunkutstyr, og mye annet. Men her får du bare med tre av butikkene; nemlig trollmannsbanken Flirgott, stavbutikken Ollivanders tryllestaver, og butikken Borgia og Brust, som ligger i Spindelsmuget. thumb|114px|Harry Potter fra settene År 1 Harry Potter bor hos Dumlingene i Hekkeveien 4, og plutselig får han et brev; det første i hele sitt liv. Men når onkelen Wiktor Dumling ser at Harry får brevet, river han det i stykker. Og etterpå kommer det massevis av brev inn av brevsprekken, vinduet, og til og med brødristeren! Dumlingene flykter vekk med Harry, langt ut på havet og til en liten hytte på en øy. De har så vidt ankommet før en stor og høy mann braser inn; nemlig Rubeus Gygrid. Han gir Harry brevet; som er en invitasjon til Galtvort høyere skole for hekseri og trolldom. Harry blir villig med Gygrid til London og Den lekke heksekjel som fører til handlegaten Diagonallmenningen. Dette er også det første brettet i LEGO Harry Potter: År 1-4. Som Player 1 er du Harry og som Player 2 Gygrid. Du må finne de tre ingrediensene: en is, en blomst, og en edderkopp for å sprenge vekk noen hinder som sperrer for banken Flirgott. Harry og Gygrid går inn og snakker med en gnom (som senere viser seg å hete Klotak) slik at den fører dem inn til Harrys hvelv med dusinvis av gallioner, og den mystiske lille pakken i Hvelv 713. Etterpå går de to inn i Ollivanders tryllestaver for å kjøpe en stav til Harry. Og som i filmen; den første staven han prøver, treffer diverse ting og river det ned, den andre knuser en blomstervase, mens med den tredje kommer det små blålilla lyskuler ut av. Staven har valgt Harry! De går ut (Harry hoppende glad over staven) mens Gygrid har en overaskelse på lur. Fram fra ryggen tar han fram en ugle (Hedvig) og en trollmannshatt og gir det til Harry. Nå føler Harry seg som en ekte trollmann. Spiller du LEGO Harry Potter: År 1-4, er du nå ferdig med det første brettet i spillet. Nå er Harry kommet til King's Cross Stasjon; togstasjonen der trollmenn og hekser løper gjennom spor 9¾ for å komme til Galtvortekspressen. Men problemet er at Harry ikke skjønner hva spor 9¾ er for noe. Men heldigvis støtter han på Wiltersene, og da skjønner han hvordan han skal komme seg til sporet. Men da han er igjennom, står han foran søylen som er portal fra gompeverdenen og trollmannsverdenen slik at Ronny Wiltersen kommer og kræsjer inn i Harry. Da blir brillene hans ødelagt. Ronny prøver å reparere dem med en formel, men den slår feil og treffer en klokke som henger i taket, så spretter den videre, treffer en lampe, og til slutt trollmannshatten til en gammel trollmann, og transfigurerer den til en frosk. Men tilfeldigvis står Hermine Grang bak dem og bruker en formel som tydeligvis er ''Reparo, ''og Harrys briller er reparert. Harry og Ronny kaster et herlig blikk på Hermine før de går ombord på Galtvortekspressen. Toget tuter av sted helt til den har ankommet Galtvang stasjon der Gygrid passer på at alle kommer seg trygt opp til Galtvort. Harry vinker til ham ut fra kupévinduet han sitter ved. Så tar alle førsteklassingene små båter langs innsjøen for å komme opp til borgen. Harry og Ronny som sitter i samme båt, får øye på Draco Malfang, Vincent Krabbe og Grylius Gurgel som ror fort forbi dem. Og endelig er de kommet til Galtvort. Gygrid fører alle førsteklassingene inn i Storsalen der hundrevis av øyne følger dem. De går fram til lærerstaben der Minerva McSnurp holder Valghatten klar til sortering av hus. Rektor Humlesnurr viser frem alle de fire husene: Griffing, Håsblås, Ravnklo og Smygard. Den første på listen til å bli sortert er Ronny. Han er nervøs når han setter seg ned på krakken og får Valghatten på hodet. Merket av Griffing bak på veggen utvider seg, som betyr at han er valgt til Griffing. Den neste på listen skal egentlig være Harry, men Draco Malfang kommer og dytter han vekk og setter seg selv ned på krakken. Valghatten adlyder med en gang. Han blir sortert til Smygard. Nå er det Harry. Merket av Smygard vibrerer sterkt, men Harry rister på hodet. Det blir til at han kommer i Griffing. Hermine er etterpå. Hun blir valgt til Griffing hun óg. Og til slutt er det Krabbe og Gurgel, som begge blir valgt til Smygard. Etter valgseremonien viser Perry Wiltersen som er prefekt, førsteklassingene fra Griffing rundt på Galtvort. De får blandt annet se trappene som skifter retning. Og så er de inne på Griffings oppholdsrom. Nå starter det andre brettet i LEGO Harry Potter: År 1-4 det første året. Man er Harry og Ronny, og det starter i guttenes sovesal og man må få vekk to gule edderkopper for å komme inn i selve oppholdsrommet. Her møter Harry og Ronny Hermine. Så kommer det en "levende" pult og spiser opp Griffing-gensere som ligger på gulvet. Etterpå sperrer den utgangen ut av oppholdsrommet. Da må Harry bruke standars-formelen på et brett på høyre side av utgangen. Det snur seg og blir til et portrett av en trollmann i lilla klær. Så bruker han formelen på trollmannen, slik at buksen hans detter av, og havner på gulvet i oppholdsrommet. Pulten blir oppmerksom på denne, og går bort og sluker den. Da er ikke utgangen sperret lenger, og Harry, Ronny og Hermine går ut av oppholdsrommet. Nå går Harry sammen med de to vennene etter husspøkelset Nesten Hodeløse Nikk til de kommer til professor Pirrevimps klasserom. Nå lærer Harry seg formelen Vingardium Leviosa. Etter formeltimen går han til Storsalen. Der kaster Draco Malfang et kakestykke i Hermines fjes; hun blir lei seg og stikker til jentedoen. Etter at professor Krengle kommer inn og varsler om at det er troll i borgen går Harry sammen med Ronny inn på jentedoen. Harry klarer å bekjempe trollet ved å slå det i hodet med en klubbe. Etterpå skal Harry tilbake til professor Pirrevimps klasserom for å lære Lumos. Neste time er Eliksirer med professor Slur, for å lære å lage Styrkedrikk. Enda en time kommer så. Nå er det Urtologi med professor Stikling. Her lærer Harry om planten Djevelsnare som fanger eller kveler det som kommer i nærvær av den. Så kommer Flyging med madam Hopp. Harry klarer å fange Nilus Langballes forglemei i luften etter at Draco Malfang tok den og kastet den vekk. Tilfeldigvis går Minerva McSnurp og rumpeldunkspilleren Oliver Qvist forbi; og får øye på den praktfulle redningen i luften. Da får Harry plassen som speider på Griffings rumpeldunklag og tiden for den første kampen hans som er mot Smygard er inne. Men når Harry på sopelimen er utpå banen; blir han plutselig slengt hit og dit etter sopelimen. Men han kommer tilbake til den vanlige stillingen på sopelimen etter at Hermine tenner fyr på Severus Slurs kutte, ettersom han og professor Krengle snakker utydelig mumling som kan være forbannelser. Da får han øye på den gylne gullsnoppen som han skal fange; men det samme har også Smygards speider. De to konkurrerer om snoppen en liten stund; helt til Harry klarer å fange den. Men han fanger den ikke på noen vanlig måte, den havner nemlig i øret, som i motsetning til boken og filmen, der han nesten svelger den. Og dermed har Griffing vunnet kampen. Julen er inne, og under treet er det en gave merket med Harry på. Harry åpner presangen, og ser at det er en kappe. Det viser seg at dette er en usynlighetskappe. Det første Harry bruker denne på, er å lure den vrange vaktmesteren Argus Nask. Så sniker han seg sammen med Ronny opp til biblioteket. Det ender med at han havner opp i et rom der et mystisk speil som viser en trollmanns drøm befinner seg. Når Harry ser inn i det; ser han foreldrene sine sammen med seg selv. Dette er altså Harrys aller største drøm, å se foreldrene hans igjen. Men rektor Humlesnurr oppdager dem, og ber dem gå tilbake til sovesalen, fulgt med en unnagjort arrest dagen etter. Arresten de får er å bli med Gygrid ned til Den forbudte skogen får å undersøke noen mystiske enhjørninger som helt plutselig har blitt syk og skadet. Et godt stykke ute i skogen ser Harry en mystisk skapning i sort hette som skal til å spise en enhjørning. Harry får helt brått vondt i arret han har i pannen, som betyr at det er det halve som er igjen av den forferdelige trollmannen fyrst Voldemort som myrdet Harrys foreldre. Skapningen er på nære nippet til å angripe Harry, men heldigvis kommer det en redningsmann kalt Florens, som er en kentaur. Nå har de funnet ut om enhjørningene, og går ut igjen fra Den forbudte skogen. Dagen etterpå (neste brett) går Harry, Ronny og Hermine opp en trapp i Galtvort-borgen da de plutselig får øye på professor Krengle litt lenger oppe, og han bærer på noen merkelige hvite greier. De tre vennene bestemmer seg for å følge etter Krengle og se hvor han skal. De kommer inn i et rom der en diger trehodet hund (kalt Nussi) bevokter en lem. Og hunden sover på grunn av at en harpe spiller musikk. Professor Krengle viser seg igjen og stikker hodet opp fra lemmen. Da han får øye på dem ødelegger han karpen ved å kaste en formel på den. Og dermed våkner den trehodete hunden Nussi. Harry, Ronny og Hermine får hunden til å sovne igjen og stikker ned lemmen der et nytt hinder venter dem. Her er det fullt av Djevelsnare som er ute etter å kvele dem. De får seg forbi dette, og kommer ned i et rom fullt av nøkler. Nå må Harry fly på sopelime for å finne den rette nøkkelen. De tar den største og mest rustne nøkkelen, og låser seg inn i enda et nytt rom. Her er det et kjempestort trollmannsjakkbrett der de sorte brikkene må bekjempe de hvite. De får det til, og Harry går inn i det siste rommet med det største og værste hinderet. Her står professor Krengle sammen med speilet som viser en trollmanns største drøm. Og når Harry går nærmere speilet oppdager han at han har en stein i lomma. Og dette er en oransje en som heter De vises stein. Nå spretter professor Krengles turban av, og på bakhodet hans er ansiktet av fyrst Voldemort som deler kropp med Krengle. Det kommer flammer rund utgangen så Harry ikke kan gå ut, og Krengle begynner å skyte grønne stråler ut av stavtippen, som Harry må skyte tilbake. Han klarer det, og da går Krengle på angrep på Harry, men da han berører hånden hannes, detter hans egen arm av, og fordufter i luften. Det samme skjer med den andre armen, og så med resten av kroppen. Harry har steinen, og hilser på foreldrene hans i speilet. Men så kommer sjelen av fyrst Voldemort, og overfaller Harry så han besvimer. Når Harry våkner opp igjen ligger han på sykestua, og litt bortenfor er rektor Humlesnurr. Så kommer Ronny og Hermine også, så feirer de med allsmaksbønner. Og dermed er Harrys første skoleår på Galtvort over. Kategori:Karakterer Kategori:Menn Kategori:Studenter ved Galtvort Kategori:Griffinger